


Where Did All The Sugar Go?

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Deceit is deceit, No sugar challenge, The Sides join Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: A short fic about the Sander Sides having to do the no sugar challenge - all the sugar in the kitchen had to go.





	1. No more sugar.

Patton stood in the kitchen and sighed as he looked at the bare cupboards. 

Okay they weren't completely bare but they were significantly more empty then they were yesterday. 

It was August 1st and the Sides were following Thomas's example and were giving up added sugar for the month. 

Logan and Virgil walked in and Patton turned to them, giving them his best puppy dog eyes and quivering bottom lip. 

"I-I don't want to do this anymore." said Patton.

"You haven't even started yet!" snapped Logan. 

"But-but I want to eat spoonfuls of Nutella out of the jar for breakfast." whined Patton. 

"Even if we weren't doing this challenge Logan wouldn't let you do that anyway Dad." said Virgil. 

Logan frowned and grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl and shoved it into Patton's hands "Eat that."

Roman walked in dusting off his hands "There we go Logan just as you asked all of the sugary foods have been removed from this kitchen so none of us can be tempted."

"Awww" said Patton.

"Excellent work Roman." said Logan.

"Where did you put all of it? You didn't just throw it all out did you? That's a terrible waste of food!" asked Virgil. 

"No, no, no, no - of course I didn't throw it away, it's being stored safely in Deceit's room until we all finish this challenge at the end of the month." said Roman.

"In Deceit's room?!?" cried Logan.

"Yes, he told me that it would be fine for him to keep it because he doesn't like sugar anyway and this challenge would be so easy for him. He said what we are all doing is such fun and he wished Thomas had thought of doing this sooner - ah wait guys where are you all going?" asked Roman as the others sprinted past him heading towards Deceit's room. 


	2. Eating Sugar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because people demanded a part 2!

The Sides reached Deceit's room to find the door firmly locked.

Logan pounded on the door, "Deceit!"

"What?" called Deceit from inside the room.

"Open this door right now." demanded Virgil. 

"Alright coming, just a sec." replied Deceit. 

The Sides waited patiently. 

After about a minute Logan facepalmed when he realised what they were doing and banged on the door again. 

"Deceit! We mean it, open this door immediately!" 

This time Deceit did come to the door and opened it just a crack to peak through, "Yes?" 

"Give back all the sugary foods that Roman left you with. We are all going through with this challenge that Thomas has set." 

"Sugary foods? Um what sugary foods?" asked Deceit trying to look innocent.

"The foods I moved in here this morning. Remember - the lollies and the soft drinks and the -" listed Roman.

Logan pushed on the door to so that the Sides could see into Deceit's room, on the bed was a pile of food stuffs that Roman had taken from the kitchen but the floor was littered with dozens and dozens of empty chocolate wrappers, not only small bars but the wrappers for whole blocks of chocolate as well. 

Deceit whistled looking up at the ceiling determinedly avoiding the mess on the ground. 

"Oh Deceit." said Patton sounding very disappointed as he saw all the chocolate wrappers. 

"Yes Patton?" asked Deceit. 

"Did you eat all that sugary chocolate?"

"No Patton."

"... Deceit are you telling lies?" 

"No Patton."

"Open your mouth."

"AHHH"

Deceit opened his mouth - his tongue and teeth were covered in the dark stains of chocolate. 

"Deceit you did eat them!"

"No, no, no - um this is mud cake." lied Deceit. 

"Mud cake has sugar in it." stated Logan folding his arms. 

"Um - no not regular mud cake, um organic mud cake! Made from real dirt and soil from the garden bed." said Deceit. 

"Ew." said Roman. 

"No Princey - that's not a real thing." said Virgil he then pointed at Deceit "And you - don't make stuff like that up or do you want Patton to actually make you an "Organic Mud Cake" hmm?"

Everyone except Patton shuddered as they remembered the Play-Doh baked cookies and Tide pod Halloween sweets. 

 

 

 


End file.
